1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diode illumination apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly improved in terms of output power, the waste heat generated thereby is increased proportionally and the dissipation of waste heat becomes much important for high-power LEDs. However, most of the LEDs lamps today are retailed to dissipate heat through heat-dissipating fins and/or cooling fans and heat-conductive pastes. The designs of these types result in coincidence of the light path and the heat transfer path and lead to a phenomenon known as radiative heat transfer. The traditional designs possess a deficiency in dissipation of waste heat, causing serious luminous decay of LEDs and reducing the lifespan of LEDs. All of these factors result in an increased manufacture cost, which is one of the major reasons that the extensive use of LEDs in illumination apparatuses has not prevailed to date.
A useful solution to the problems described above has been proposed by the inventors in R.O.C. Patent Application No. 097146076 filed on Nov. 27, 2008. The inventors now provide another means to solve the problems, which is based on using separate routes for transmitting light and heat.
In view of the above, the inventors have devised light-emitting diode illumination apparatuses to fulfill the needs in this respect.